


E is for Ecstasy

by Tifer14



Series: Alphabet Challenge [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: It's a drabble- sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tifer14/pseuds/Tifer14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron musing on his relationship with Spencer</p>
            </blockquote>





	E is for Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azrael_Abbadon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrael_Abbadon/gifts).



> I own nothing at all.
> 
> Sorry that this is really short but I tried for a while and it's all I've got...

It hadn’t ever been like this before. The need was unbearable; an itching feeling beneath his skin at the sight of tailored suits and mussed hair. There had never been desperation in any of his relationships and it made him inexplicably nervous. Not sweating palms and quaky knees nervous like he’d been trying out for that damn play or when he’d finally asked Hayley Brooks out in an incomprehensible rush of words. Not the slight shake as he climbed the steps to Beth’s apartment with flowers in hand. No, this was a bone-deep need that shook him to his carefully controlled core. It made him want to run away. It made him want to end it all. He didn’t, though. He wouldn’t. Because when Spencer curled his toes, fingers digging into Hotch’s shoulders, back arching and head thrown back, well, that was pure ecstasy.


End file.
